crossover_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Slayers
'' series.]] Dragon Slayers (ドラゴンスレイヤー, Doragon Sureiyā) is a term in the Fairy One Piece Tail series. They are people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Lost Magic. ".''" :—About Dragon Slayers. Description Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element. In addition, the said Dragon Slayer also has the ability to eat their own element. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Dragon Slayers are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing, as well as distinctive characteristics and features such as slitted pupils and noticeably sharper teeth. Furthermore, if a Dragon Slayer manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in their blood. However, Dragon Slayers can transform into Dragons themselves through excessive use of their Magic; the only one who is known to have killed Dragon is Acnologia, who killed nearly every single Dragon in existence, but as a drawback was transformed into a Dragon who was also "not quite a Dragon". The only way to prevent the Dragon Seed from manifesting itself in its host's body, as it were, was for a Dragon to enter the body of a Dragon Slayer via a secret art and sleep there, creating antibodies as they do so. After enough time has passed from the point of their creation, the Dragon Slayer is almost guaranteed to never turn into a Dragon. There are three generations of Dragon Slayers: the First Generation, who learned their Magic and abilities from actual Dragons; the Second Generation; who have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies; and the Third Generation, who are merely a combination of the previous two generations. It seems that, for some reason, all Dragon Slayers of an advanced "level" share a weakness in motion sickness. At lower "levels" this isn't such a problem as shown with Gajeel prior before two years ago later, having rode on both the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II and the ship to Tenrou Island with ease. However, after months of intense training, he, too, became vulnerable to motion-sickness, having trouble running on a chain of vehicles during the Chariot event. Unless the vehicle is specially designed to accommodate Dragon Slayers, or if they believe the transportation is more of an ally than a vehicle, they will almost definitely experience motion sickness. Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless functions in Edolas, and is valued as a priceless resource for everyday uses. Styles First Generation The First Generation Dragon Slayers were the original Dragon Slayers, who learnt their Dragon Slayer Magic abilities by, and from, an actual Dragon. In most cases, the particular Dragon Slayer’s teacher was also their foster parent. Second Generation Those from the second generation of Dragon Slayers are ones who have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, granting them the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic. Because due to the fact that they were not taught their abilities by a Dragon, they are considered artificial Dragon Slayers. Unlike the First Generation types, they are capable of activating Dragon Force more easily on their own free will. Third Generation Dragon Slayers of this type are both taught their Magic by a Dragon and have bodies implanted with Dragon Lacrima. As with the previous generation, it appears that they can activate Dragon Force more freely. Dragon Slayers * Natsu Dragneel - Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Taught by Igneel, First Generation; Lightning Flame Dragon Mode (transferred by Laxus Dreyar), Generation unknown. * Gajeel Redfox - Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Taught by Metalicana, First Generation * Wendy Marvell - Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Taught by Grandeeney, First Generation * Laxus Dreyar - Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Nobody taught him, Second Generation * Erik - Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Nobody taught him, Second Generation * God Serena - Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, 4 Unnamed Dragon Slayer Magics, Nobody taught him, Second Generation * Rogue Cheney - Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, Taught by Skiadrum, Third Generation * Sting Eucliffe - White Dragon Slayer Magic, Taught by Weisslogia, Third Generation History Synopsis See also * God Slayers, people who specialize in God Slaying Magics. * Devil Slayers, people who specialize in Devil Slaying Magics. External links * Dragon Slayers ''Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Dragon Slayers